THe First Avatar Chapter 1
by I.is.me.too
Summary: My interpretation of what the first Avatar would be. As I am an avid fan, I made sure to start the cycle with water.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction

A Sacrifice, A Savior, A Bender*

Chapter 1

The Earth Nation and the other four had just founded earthbending as an official element two years before the child named Xisheng was born.

16 years later

Xisheng walked down the streets of the North Pole, marveling at how well the waterbenders of his tribe were able to keep the water frozen so well. Xisheng would say that he was a pretty decent waterbender, and could manage a few simple moves if indeed an attack was raged onto his people.

Silently, Moku, Xisheng's best friend, crept up behind him, being sure to not startle even the smallest squirrel-rat. Moku pounced, and Xisheng heard his battle cry just in time to summon water up from the ice and shoot at Moku, freezing him to the nearby wall. Xisheng stood in the bending position he had just been in for a second longer before unfreezing his non-bending friend.

"Happy birthday," Xisheng said with a twisted, yet friendly, grin. It was true, today was Moku's sixteenth birthday. But why should Moku get all the attention? It was also our hero, Xisheng's, sixteenth birthday. The two were the best of friends, but not twins.

The duo walked side by side to the large city council building then up the enormous steps.

"Ready?" Xisheng asked.

"Ready," Moku answered. And the two entered into the utter black silence.

*I am fully aware that in Legend of Korra they did elaborate more on the first avatar thing. This story was originally written before that.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction

The Sweet Sixteen

Chapter 2

Screams rang throughout the large, spacious room. People leapt so high they almost touched the ceiling. Moku drew his sword. Xicheng realized though that these screams were not of pain or misery. They were of joy and exuberance. This day was Moku's birthday. Not only his, but also our hero, Xicheng's.

Food was passed around nd the two friends laughed mercilessly throughout the evening. When every guest had left, four strangers, dressed in the robes of the four elements, approached the two birthday children whom were the only guests left. Immediately Moku took a step forward.

"We come on orders of the Leader," the old man dressed in water tribe robes said.

"What happened?" Moku said, fearing for his father, the leader of the northern water tribe.

"Oh, but this is not about you," the fire nation man said in a raspy voice. "This is about your friend."

Xicheng stood up, but had a confused look on his face. How could this possibly be about him? His parents were not important. They were actually quite poor.

"We are here," said the air nomad, "to announce the first Avatar."


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction

The Avatar Revealed

Chapter 3

"Now what in the name of waterbending is an Avatar!?" demanded Moku angrily.

"I was thinking the same thing," Xicheng turned to Moku and smiled for a brief second.

"An Avatar," started the earthbender, apparently aggravated, is someone who can bend all four elements. Earth, water, fire, and air."

"There must be some mistake then," started Xicheng. "I'm just a waterbender. Nothing more. So you can all just go home now."

"Oh, but I think not. We haven't had any cake yet!" The airbender smiled a bit after saying this, but immediately turned stoic and continued by saying, "you will be trained, by us, in the art of bending so you can rise up and defeat the number one evil in the world-the Element Eliminators."

"I still don't believe you, just so you know," said Xicheng, obviously annoyed that no one was believing him on his normality.

"Oh, does it really matter if you believe us or not?" asked the water tribesman in his gruff voice. "We will begin training tomorrow."

"But listen to me!" Xicheng yelled. He started moving his arms back and forth in an angry fashion. "I am not the avatar!"

After the last angry arm movement, the stone wall of the city council building behind him split in half.

"Change your mind?" The earthbender said before cackling to himself.


End file.
